


Dearest

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Tauriel returned from the east one starry night, her red hair fluttering in the wind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 Prompt: Treasure

Tauriel returned from the east one starry night, her red hair fluttering in the wind. Her face had grown harder since the two had last met, scars crossing over her cheeks and forehead like the lines of roads drawn on a map.

Her elk came laden with gifts of every type, so many that Arwen was curious as to how the animal had not died beneath the weight during its journey. Rings, gems, gold coins, silver necklaces, and all sorts of other glittering metal baubles passed forth into Elrond's halls.

The largest gem of all, a stone that glittered as though it was forever kissed by the moon's rays, was thrust into Arwen's outstretched hands. It glimmered in the light, shimmering colors reflecting off the glass-like surface.

It was more than a mere dowry, that Arwen knew, but the tale behind it never left Tauriel's lips. Her own queries died in her throat before they could ever be spoken. Arwen simply held her present close, clutching it to her chest as she would a child.

Her father had eyed it wearily, unspoken questions flashing in his eyes.

It was only when Tauriel was escorting Arwen to her chambers that the warrior finally spoke.

"Many kings have died for that gem you now carry, my dearest. It is my hope that one as noble as yourself might be able to live for it."

And of it after that, Tauriel spoke no more.


End file.
